Bounded by butterflies Part 1
by KotaTheOfficial
Summary: Gakupo never expected to fall in love... not ever. But as soon as he laid eyes on her, he knew that his love for her wouldn't be as easy as it seemed on the surface.    But the real question was, had he been right after a shock confession?


Characters involved: Kaumi Gakupo, Rin Kagamine, Gumi Megpoid and Kaito Shoin

Based around: it is based in a high school built for vocaloids but they are all their vocaloid ages

Age range: anyone can read

Pairing(s): Gakupo Kaumi and Rin Kagamine

Info: well I have a thing for Rin and Gakupo as a pairing so I made this... I will upload other parts soon! hoe you all like it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
>in the small compact classroom only people stood, Rin and Gakupo where in a somewhat sticky situtaion, or was about to be that is.<p>

Rin sat on her school desk smiling and giggling at him as he looked at her smiling back happily, everything had been going well between them for some time and for the past month of which he had known her, he had been in love with her, it growing more strong by the day, and today he planned to finally confess his feelings for her.  
>Though he had never really been experienced as such in confessions (as girls always confessed to him usually always confessed to him) as he had only ever confessed to one girl before this but he knew unlike his last confession he wouldn't mess it all up, he couldn't mess it all up! he knew this was his time of "fight or flight" and right now he was the fighting samurai he was born to be in confidence but when it came to his actions he was really as nervous as some teen girl in his position.<p>

"Rin... I have something I ought to confess" the long purple haired male said suddenly, a blush spreading across his face rapidly. But with only a slight pinkness to his face, trying not to falter under the pressure of his own self humiliation. Few seconds of quiet left Gakupo wonder if he should go through with telling her this. But it was all too late to run away from it when Rin nodded her head happily, a smile spread across her face as always... completely oblivious to what he meant by the word 'confession'  
>"sure Gakupo... what is it you want to tell me?" she said... 'why am I doind this' he thought 'why am I selfish enough to jepodise such what I aweady have with her. She means so much to me... what if I lose her' he sighed heavily with closed eyes as he looks down before taking a deep bow with Rin giggled in response to his bow.<br>"R-Rin. I am in love with you" all time stopped, the small blonde girls eyes widen so they shimmer uner the lights, her brething hearable as it becomes slightly heavier. Gakupo refused to look up, he couldn't see all this for himself as then he wouldn't be able to trick himself out of it and say that there may be a chance that she accepts "I have been for a long while and I wanted to tell you from the start but I knew it would only pain you" he continued then with a continued silence the small girl in front of Gakupo slid herself off the desk and ran away in floods of tear out of the classroom and off down the halls til Gakupo lost track of her. He kept running, hoping he'd find her and be able to apologise before he left her life forever, but as hous of trying to find her past, it was finally got dark and he had checked everywhere. The school, Rin's mom and dad's flat and with a sigh he walked home,finally giving up. Gloom had already drawn over him.

He was not sure weather to cry or just die already, okay he had confesseed to a girl once before but Rin was different, she was kind and gentle, the type of girl that just looking at that happy smiling face of hers could make anyone smile. Maybe that was why he fell for her the first time they met.  
>With that memories came flooding back...<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"nee! Gakupo-san! GAKUPO! snap out of it dude! I want to talk about Miku to you and your the only one that doesn't get jealous because I'm with her and give half decent advice unlike the rest" Kaito, his friend shouted whilst tapiing a side of his face, attempting to snap him out of his distentness, Gakupo looks at him a little wide eyed with shock as he was deep in thought before he was disturbed "u-uhh... sorry I was just in thought... what was you saying?" Gakupo said before looking down at the canteen tabble, twiddling his fingers awkwardly with embarrassment. Kaito's eyes widen as he sees the way his friend is acting "u-um... it doesn't matter... I will let you off this time... but seriously. I do need your help, I tried asking every female vocaloid and they just hit me... it sucks. Even Len didn't know what to say to me, or Ted either" Kaito babbles hoping he is taking what ever is making Gakupo this glomy off his mind but nothing worked, Gakupo just zone out again, forgetting about Kaito's problems and only drowning himself in his own.

The bell went for classes and Gakupo heaved a sigh before standing up "Kaito. if our teacher asks of where I am say I went home ill..." Gakupo said to which Kaito nodded in reply... a little shocked by Gakupo's suddenness.

Gakupo's walk home was never that long, never longer than 15 minuets. But today's walk seemed to drag on forever. When he walked into the vocaloid flat (containing every vocaloid in the area) he looked at the floor unhappily as he took off his shoes the walked over to what he thought was his room to see a girl, much younger than him, singing the lines to magnet, in her full lenght mirrior, dressed in coustume and all. She had her eyes closed tightly as she sung 'wow she sings with such passion... how come I have never heard this voice before' Gakupo thought as her listed to then as she sang she turned her head to face his.  
>"machigai nado nai n da to omowasete...!" she opened her eyes and they widened as she saw Gakupo stood in the door with a similar facial expression, the music continued to play in the back ground, a blush slowly touching her cheeks as well as Gakupo's then she makes a loud 'NYA' sound and jumps a step back and brings her hands up to her chest to which Gakupo bows "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you ma'am!" the says before standing straight "y-you was peeking! so what if I'm not Miku! doesn't mean I can't sing her songs! now leave me alone... I hate peekers" Rin say in a bitchy way not meaning to be harsh which causes Gakupo's face to sadden a little.<br>"ma'am I was not implying such thing, besides I think your voice is beautiful" he said calmly to which Rin was left speechless, and her blush became stronger "sorry about interupting you, I just got the wrong room you see" the looked down not exepcting a reply "but its named... Rin and Len Kagamine, did you not notice sir" she said in a more kind gentle and over all timid voice, to which he looked up in shock 'she isn't angry!' he thought "well I didn't look at the door and mine is the room beside I think" he chuckled awkwardly after admitting that to which she giggled and walked over and held out her hand to shake "okay then your forgiven sir so let me introduce myself. I'm Rin Kagamine... but you can call me Rin... it is better than just 'ma'am'... it make me feel like an old lady" rin said before giggling again, and seeming a lot happier than what was almost seconds ago, Gakupo blushed at her straight-forward talk before taking her hand and shaking it.  
>"call me Gakupo, but it is a pleasure to meet you Rin. I hope we meet again sometime... your company was much fun but I have to go back to my room" Gakupo said before letting go of her hand an bowing again "okay... yes it was really nice to meet you Gakupo..." Rin replied before letting him go back to his room feel happier than ever before.<p>

Gakupo would always remember that day, it may not have been that much but it meant a lot to him, and so many other memories. But now they would all vanish, they would all turn into that gloominess that Gakupo always used to have in his life before Vocaloids... before he met Rin, before he met everyone he knew now.

He finally walked though the door taking off his shoes to see Gumi standing there looking at him meaningfully "why is Rin upset Gakupo?" Gumi said emptily... most people would sound as though there was more emotion in there voice but Gumi acted like a bit of a robot sometimes. very quiet and thoughtful, or that is how Gakupo saw it "s-she is here!" Gakupo exclaimed in shock to which Gumi haked her head quietly "she was but she just left when Miku asked where you were..." Gumi replied with a slight hint of sadness to her voice. Gakupo looked down feeling depression fall over him heavily "...what happened Gakupo... why is she sad because of you..?" Gumi said as she tilted her head to a side with confusion.  
>Gakupo sighed and looked up at her "it doesn't matter" he replied painfull before walking off and into his room.<p> 


End file.
